


Busan En Call (Sequel to KhunWoo and their 9 Kids)

by drunkentaiji



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, OTP Feels, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkentaiji/pseuds/drunkentaiji
Summary: Based on Kpop legend 2PM's most celebrated OTP, the KhunWoo (Nichkhun and Wooyoung) couple.  Wooyoung (the so called huswife of Nichkhun being the one on the "bottom" in their 9 year long relationship) celebrated his birthday this year in his hometown of Busan while having his solo concert there and Nichkhun, his dominant other half, was spotted at his concert. What happened there?**Originally posted on Asianfanfics (AFF) https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1345084/busan-en-call-2pm-fluff-khunwoo-romance-honeymoon-busan-encall but due to copyright infringement of my work, I've to post it here. Sequel to @DanielCaesar in Seoul and Khunwoo and their Nine Kids on AFF but it's ok to read as standalone. Happy reading!





	1. Background

Two weeks ago, after another prolonged bout of sulking, Nichkhun proposed to Wooyoung of 2PM and the latter had just concluded a successful sold out En Call concert, this time, in his hometown of Busan a day before his birthday, that is 29th April 2018. The King of Ssanti seemed to be on a roll.

Wooyoung wasn't the only one who got lucky. Nichkhun seemed to have a swell time too, chilling out and pigging out in Busan (from his IG stories we can tell). He "photo bombed" us the next couple of days after Wooyoung's En Call concert with his never ending devilishly handsome IG posts of his own selfies but we didn't even get a peek at Wooyoung's foot. We only got to see, at best, his shadow. Why was Wooyoung never in any of his photos?

And how did Nichkhun rock his stay in Busan? Apparently, Wooyong made Nichkhun a very happy man in Busan those two days, and vice versa. 

Stay tuned to find out how Wooyoung played host and took care of his husband in his hometown, Busan!


	2. How it all began

Two weeks before Wooyoung of 2PM concluded a successful sold out En Call concert in his hometown of Busan the night before his birthfay, Nichkhun proposed to him.

During the concert held on the 29th April, the eve of his birthday, the 2PM idol "tricked" Hottests about Nichkhun’s presence amongst the audience and no one took him seriously. Towards the end, Hottests squealed their heads off when they realised it was for real. Wooyoung called out to his fiance and the latter stood up from among the audience right before Hottests' eyes.

He even introduced Nichkhun as “my man!” Well, the news wasn’t that breaking anymore considering the number of clues Nichkhun and Wooyoung dropped just days leading up to this eventful day.

Kpop’s most prolific OTP who came out tops in the HAHA awards year-after-year had somehow sneaked past Hottests’ fancams and made it to Busan in the JYPE “private jet” that is, four wheel that travels on land (A/N: For the uninitiated, HAHA awards is a poll for the most real OTP in Kpop shipdom conducted over Twitter poll). No airport fancams. No nothing. No clue at all that En Call guy snuck his Khun Hyung across cities into his hometown of Busan to accompany (and take care of him) while he was at work during his birthday weekend. How cute and romantic!

Just a few days ago, Khunnie, as he is fondly known as, set up a decoy by posting photos of himself taken in California playing golf and distinctive spots just a few days before Woo’s concert in Busan. The multi-talented, calm and confident Thai American even captioned one of them “Woo La La” hinting at a certain upcoming KhunWoo moment in one of his IG posts.

And Wooyoung spoke about Nichkhun for about two minutes out of his twenty-seven minute "Wooyoung's Special birthday Vlive" airing just a week before Busan En Call. He trolled about Nichkhun's cardboard replica peeping at him from behind the cabinet and then he laughed at his own joke and said to us :"that was funny, wasn't it?" 

"He's a very, very nice guy...we all love him....he's very handsome too...very, very handsome guy...," he went on in both Korean and in English, gushing about his Khun Hyung, which was a little weird because he only mentioned the other four members with a one liner each while Nichkhun had the most gigantic air-time with him. 

Hottest were greeted by a very upbeat Wooyoung who started promoting the charms of his hometown and recommending the food and sights that it’s famous for and he threw in random English for the benefit of International Hottest. It was so obvious the Busan man was in high spirits.

For Wooyoungie, the Busan leg of his En Call was something very close to his heart. He painted a mood of intimacy and light-heartedness and his eyes sparkled behind the dark glasses (yes!) while talking about Busan. And there was a reason for that. Something must have happened. And guess what it was? 

 

DRUM ROLL.....

 

Besides celebrating his birthday, Nichkhun was on Busan to call on Wooyoung’s relatives and friends to distribute their wedding invitation and at the same time to introduce himself to some of them whom he had not met.

Hottests weren’t too surprised that Nichkhun remained in Busan after the concert and apparently celebrated Wooyoung’s birthday together with his friends and family. From his various IG stories and posts showing off the delicious Busan seafood soup and BBQ he was having and of him spreading his glorious body lying on the white sand, we caught a glimpse of his honeymoon-cum-holiday yet in all those posts, where was Wooyoungie?


	3. Cockles and Mussels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N : No smut but still, I thought I should still warn Muslim readers, there's a bit of suggestive language and touches by Khun so do read with discretion.

It was rare for Wooyoung to wake up early in the morning. He was never a morning person but certain iconic sights in Busan just do not wait for late risers. That morning, Wooyoung set his alarm clock to wake up at seven a.m. but they ended up “rolling” in bed and “playing” until seven thirty. Nichkhun wanted to stay at Wooyoung’s home in Busan after the concert night citing that he wanted a home-stay experience as an excuse but the host insisted that the Jang abode was too modest for that Thai Prince.

Nichkhun didn't grasp it at first but he realised that Little Woo merely wanted privacy from the prying eyes of his strict parents at home. According to Mr and Mrs Jang as well as Mr and Mrs Horvejkul, they must not do anything funny before their customary wedding ceremony. And Mr and Mrs Jang's prospective son-in-law do want to keep up the good name and told a white lie that they have booked separate rooms in the hotel. 

Therefore, they ended up remaining in the hotel that JYPE arranged for Wooyoung for the En Call tour.

“Shucks! Too bad I missed the five thirty a.m. alarm!” Wooyoung lamented, as they stood at the lobby waiting for the lift, ”I shouldn’t have snoozed the alarm.” He looked wistfully out of the glass panel window at the lovely morning sun smiling upon Busan.

Wooyoung has never been an early riser. Nichkhun has been known to be the early riser ever since their days at the dorm. 

“Why do we have to wake up so early when we’re on a vacation…we're on a honeymoon, Baby. Honeymoon, you know? Honeymoon...,” Nichkhun was baffled when Wooyoung suddenly leaned over and brought a hand up to his mouth.

"SHhhhhhshhshshshHHHHshshh!" Wooyoung still had his hand over Nichkhun's mouth."Do you have to announce to the whole world?"

"B-but w-hy?" Nichkhun chuckled and tore his huswife's finger away from his mouth, taking delight in every opportunity he had to touch him and he could never touch him enough. 

”To catch the morning sun, Khunnie….we need to wake up at five-thirty to catch the morning sun tomorrow,” Wooyoung pouted mournfully, like it was the end of the world,”otherwise our stay here will be wasted. If I hit the snooze again. no matter what, you have to make sure that I wake up. Throw me into the bath tub and splash cold water on me…whatever…just make sure I don’t go back to sleep okay?” Wooyoung has been sulking all morning because his husband-to-be made him sleep in.

Nichkhun leaned over and pressed the down button of the lift, refusing to release his hand still tangled around his huswife’s waist and tipping him forward slightly.

Wooyoung’s eyes crinkled at the side and broke out a yawn, staring at the lift door.

“You should really have slept in a bit after that very physically demanding concert of yours...you really didn'thave to jump around so much, you know?” Nichkhun looked over his huswife’s cute mouth contorting into an O shape,"actually....,"admiring his huswife through half lidded eyes,"you don't look too bad with this new hair of yours you know. Why did you even think that its a perm gone wrong? I like it..." 

 

“Haven’t you stared enough? You’ve been at it all morning….,” Wooyoung’s voice was a languid drawl,”I look terrible. My face and eyes are soooopuffy,” the Young Boy puffed his face and brandished his kissy lips to tempt his husband-to-be .

Nichkhun pulled back to take a better look at his huswife dressed in his Sunday best of white shirt, red paints and blue sneakers and answered,”No, as a matter of fact,” without hesitation.

Ding!

The couple got into the privacy of the lift, and the door shut on them, Nichkhun’s limbs started to snake all his huswife-to-be and his leg went in between from behind rubbing his crotch over butt cheek of the younger and his lips and breath ghosting all over his skin again. Wooyoung gasped in shock that Nichkhun would be doing something like this in Busan, he attempted to wriggle himself free but it was futile. His bodybuilder fiance was too strong for him, too packed with muscles, lean meat and raw strength within that lean frame.

“Why….K-khun…..n-not in public, please,” Wooyoung liked it. In fact, he loved that his fiance just can’t keep his hands off him but not in conservative Busan where almost the whole city knows him,”pp-lease….NeeKoon…I promise you we can continue all we want in the room tonight but…..j-just not here….hmmm?” Wooyoung pleaded with puppy eyes, looking up apologetically at his fiance.

“You should have slept in a bit. You’ve worked so hard,” Nichkhun was referring to the sold out En Call concert the night before, and he stroked the side of his thumb lightly across his huswife’s fair and soft cheeks,”sleeping is good for your complexion.”

“I can’t sleep anymore when there’s so much to do,” the boy lamented.

“What is there to do? A holiday is supposed to be relaxed and free. We don't have to stick to a routine, babe," Nichkhun continued to tease his huswife by rubbing his hands up and down the side of his body and stroking his spine, letting his hand drop into the ridge of his ass, occassionally looking over the younger man to see his reaction. "Shall we skip the buffet breakfast and have street food instead?” the Thai body-builder pulled his huswife closer till the latter’s body got squashed into his chest.

“Are you sure?” Wooyoung looked up, slightly dismayed,”but JYPE has already paid for room with breakfast! It's such a waste of money!”

“Hemphhh?” Nichkhun squeezed him closer until his face got squashed against the side of his face, hardly concentrating on the conversation with his Vitamin Wooyoung smelling so good right in front of him, ready for him to eat.”You smell great…I c-can’t….” He was trying to say he can’t let go of fiance but the latter let out a cute yelp when Nichkhun nipped a part of his skin at the nape in between in lips and sucked real hard. 

“K-KOOON, let go…aaah,” said a slightly startled Wooyoung,”someone might come in to the lif---.”

Ding! 

Someone indeed stood outside the lift door when it opened, there were more trailing behind.

“Joesonghamida….joesonghamida,” the Ssanti King apologised in embarrassment bowing on his way out, praying with all his might that no one recognised them as more and more guests trailed along into the lift casting dirty looks at them. The honeymooning 2PM couple got off quickly realising it was their floor.

“This is the way to the buffet breakfast Babe,” Nichkhun leaned over and sniffed at his fiance to catch another whiff of his scent,”you haven’t answered me yet….shall we have street food for breakfast?”

“Khun Hyung-ah, are you sure?” Wooyoung looked worried for a second rendering his fiance befuddled,”have you had your Hepatitis jab?” Nichkhun hemmed and hawed guiltily at his hyung.”Street food and seafood is all they have in the wet market, it's not for those with weak stomach and its not very clean too. You might get sick!”

Getting his most respected Khun Hyung-cum-fiance sick from food intolerance on their pre-honeymoon trip was the last thing on his mind.

“Since when did my Baby turn into a mother hen? I am made of the most dominant and virile make, O+, one of the first species of mankind and my resistance is....is...Herculean, okay?” Nichkhun flexed his rock hard biceps and shot a look at his fiance,”and have you had your jab? I seem to have seen someone tickling his palate with the barbequed Octopus eggs that the crew bought from the street food stall yesterday right before his concert!’ 

“The Busan-ers have been preconditioned to brat food,” the younger man tries to justify.

“Well the Bangkok-ians have been preconditioned to brat food too,” said the Thai smugly as he raised his arm and slid down his sleeves to show off his triceps this time,"haven’t you been to Tha Chang market with me about six years ago?” He raised his eyesbrows.

“Are you trying to intimidate me with your muscles?” Wooyoung pouted.

“No, I’m trying to seduce you with my muscles,” Nichkhun raised his eyebrows creepily, stripping his fiance with half-lidded eyes. He chuckled and pulled his fiance closer to him, burying his nose into his broccoli hair for the final time before they get into a real public place where public displays of affection was a crime.

“Memfffpt…don’t do that! You’re messing up my hair!” Wooyoung pulled himself away and combed his fingers through his fluffy hair.

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to do,” Nichkhun gave a thumbs up sign,”I like it messy….like the Afro. It’s so cute like that but it looks like it needs more messing up!” Ever since Wooyoung adopted the African Afro aka Broccoli hair after a hair perm, Nichkhun had been teasing him non-stop about it. Nichkhun ruffles his hair again from the back and pinched his nose affectionately when the younger man starts to pout.

“Stop teasing me…I thought it was your idea too?” Wooyoung smoothened his hair and dodged Nichkhun when he tried to touch his hair. The couple ended up moving in zig-zagged fashion as they played with each other, and chuckling away like small kids when Wooyoung tried to escape when Nichkhun tickled his sides, oblivious to the stares from public. 

Wooyoung finally relented when Nichkhun insisted on having street food for breakfast instead of the luxurious buffet breakfast at the five star hotel sponsored by JYPE. He took his husband for a stroll through the wet market and showed off the simple charms of his childhood heartland where he used to stop by the aghassis and ahjumma’s stalls enjoying street food such as pork rice porridge, seafood soup and cockles and mussels.

As he passed by the stalls Wooyoung told Nichhkhun all about his childhood with a sparkle in his eyes as he recalled fondly the sweet memories of his sheltered childhood with his doting mother and strict father. Being the youngest and the only son, his Eomma and noona fusses over him so he is pretty used to Nichkhun fussing over him. 

Instead of holding hands and behaving like a couple, Wooyoung maintained an arms length but he constantly found himself being pushed to the corner by his very physical husband-to-be each time he wanted to avoid him. 

“K-khun hyung, you’re squashing me to a corner!” Wooyoung cried out irritably when Nichkhun nearly pushed him against a store display along the narrow lane.

“What sort of huswife tortures his husband by rejecting intimacy?” Nichkhun stated rhetorically.

“Khunnie….we can always do it in the bedroom but people know me around here….I’ve been hanging out here since I was a kid, I don’t think this is appropriate,” he felt himself being led by his wrist away from the store display by his husband.

“Alright then, our next vacation spot will be in Thailand. People there are a lot more open there. We can hug, kiss and do whatever there. No one really cares,” said Nichkhun, looking distant and exasperated suddenly.

Nichkhun passed by another interesting stall as they walked and people there sat by a narrow side lane slurping something deliciously from the bowl. His gaze trailed to the interesting display of cockles, mussels, clams and various shellfish in ice and a huge pot steaming with smoke. The stall owner checked the size of the flame and opened the lid to stir, making loud noise of shells clanging against each other as she stirred with a gigantic ladle.

"Can we have that?" Nichkhun forgot himself and grabbed his huswife's hand, squeezing it excitedly. "Babe your hands are so cold and yet you won't let me hold them and warm them for you....tch tch tch! Shame on you!" 

"I said not in public!" Wooyoung let out a low growl and Nichkhun waved down his hands to pacify his angry spouse. His eyes soften again as he pointed to the stall.“How about this? Would you like to have cockles and mussels?” Wooyoung bit his lips in remembrance of the time when Nichkhun, Junho and he went to Tha Chang market to have street food during their What Time Is It? Bangkok Tour. Memories.

“I know,” Nichkhun nudged his huswife’s arm,”I’m also thinking of that.” He knows that whenever his huswife bites his lips, it means that he’s in either in a reflective or pensive mode.”Those were good memories, heh?”

“What do you know?” Wooyoung gave a look of irritation at the smug look on his husband’s face,”and how do you know what I was thinking of?”

“What Time is It? House Party in Bangkok,” Nichkhun smiled and patted his huswife’s back excitedly,”of course I know what you were thinking of, Pabo yah! I can read your mind because I understand you so well…” 

“Those good old days,” Wooyoung shook his head and sighed,”just like this one. When I was a small boy, my dad and his brother, my uncle would take me here with them to have pork rice soup but I could never finish a bowl.”

“Pork rice soup?” Nichkhun raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I was just this tall then,” Wooyoung gestured indicating a height of just up till Nichkhun's waist,”and pork rice soup, according to my eomma was where I got all my nutrients in order to get big and strong so I would faithfully slurp as much as I can knowing that it was good for me and I was going to need to get big and strong if I wanted to take over my parent’s mini-mart….but,” Nichkhun slowed down and stared intently at his face as he spoke, fascinated like there was a drama screening on the younger man's face,”I could never finish a bowl…,” he sighed, suddenly looking wistful and distant.

Nichkhun stroked the side of his arm and then his back subtly to comfort him. He knew that Wooyoung missed his simple childhood innocence. Likewise for him. He is so similar to Wooyoung that often they communicate with unspoken words, and they do it even better than spoken ones. 

“Well, now, you have me to share it with you, you know,” said Nichkhun, tenderly looking into his eyes.

“I don’t need you to share with me now!” Wooyoung insisted adamantly,”I am big boy now and I can finish one big bowl all by myself!” His competitive streak surfaced at that slight provocation and Nichkhun knew exactly how to fan it or subdue it. 

“Oh yeah,” Nichkhun sighed at how cute this squishy fluffy haired huswife-to-be is and how fortunate he is to be able to marry him,”but we have your birthday BBQ later on…are you sure? We can always share a bowl of that and if it’s not enough, Babe, we can order another bowl you know?”

“Okay…but right now I’d like you to try our famous seafood soup first,” Wooyoung pointed to the seafood stalls similar to those that Nichkhun saw and got reminded of Tha Chang market street food.”It’s fresh seafood soup. You must try…it’s not very filling and it’s not very expensive too,” indicating that street food is not expensive and they can hop from store to store and binge eat.

“It’s okay, your husband is here to pick up the bill for you!” Nichkhun raised his hand and subtly caressed the younger man’s butt cheek away from the view of the public when they walked into a corner.

“No, I won’t let you do that! You’re in my homeground, Hyung,” Wooyoung pushed his seductiveness over the brink,”I won’t let you pay! I will take care of you this time…,” he smiled.

“Very well then, if you say so….,” Nichkhun was slightly taken aback by his huswife’s desire to take the lead, so he let him,”what’s in the soup?”

Nichkhun beamed at his luminous huswife and admired him from where he stood, drinking in how pure he looked when he’s excited by those simple things in life. The younger man wasn’t conscious of his husband staring at him because he was staring at something else.

“Cockles, mussels, mainly,” said Wooyoung as he craned his neck and admired what’s boiling in the huge smoking pot,”but you can add options such as clams, prawns, oysters and scallops on the shell if you want. See? Those are the options which you can pick and choose…”

“Okay, then, let’s have ALL the options….in fact I want to eat EVERYTHING they’ve got here. I’m falling in love with Busan already and that’s because I’m already in love with the Busan boy,” he bent over intending to kiss his huswife but the latter dodged him again, just in time.

“Are you sure?” Wooyoung frowned,”that’s a lot of seafood to consume you know? And aren’t you having the the pork rice soup?”

“Like I said, we can order a bowl and share, Darling. It’s your birthday and we’re on honeymoon,” Nichkhun really leaned over and pressed his plush lips against the soft, velvety cheeks of his spouse-to-be,”and once again…,” he gazed lovingly at the younger ,”once again, Happy Birthday, my beautiful, kind and talented huswife…”

The honeymooning couple went along with their food binge as planned and they stopped at a familiar stall.

“I haven’t been to this one for ages!” Wooyoung stood in front of a stall read the store labels and he started to reminisce.

 

“Wooyoungie!" someone called out to them,"it’s been a while, isn't it?” the elderly stall owner recognised him and remembered his name, without being in the thick of Kpop action, slapping his wife’s arm to prompt her to take notice ,”you’ve brought y-your…..h-husband here to try our seafood soup?”

“Errrmm,” Wooyoung turned away, heat spreading up his cheeks in embarrassment,”Uncle….meet my f-friend…h-he…. Nichkhun or Khun for short….”

“Annyeong Ahjussi, I’m Nichkhun but call me Khun for shor----,” the Thai American found himself cut off midway.

“I know,” the stall owner laughed,”we already know….two bowls for the couple,” he ordered his wife.

“You brought your fiance back to your hometown to send out invitations to your wedding right?” the stall owner's wife glanced up and down at Nichkhun and then at Wooyoung,”how romantic…,” she smiled brightly that she put the sun to shame,”your Khun is such a fine looking man! Good on you, Udongie,” she winked cheekily,”come let ahjumma arrange a lover’s seat for you so you can be lovey-dovey away from the public eyes.”

She even gestured two thumbs kissing each other and led them to a back alley and swiftly arranged a small table built just for two for them behind a movable screen, shielding them away from public eyes.

Scarlet heat spread up Wooyoung’s face wondering how the heck would they know but in Busan, everyone knows one another in that enclave where his parents run their minimart business. But still, that nearly killed him.

“Thank you so much, Ahjumma,” Nichkhun sportingly thanked as he watched his bashful huswife lower himself before he settled himself comfortably on the seat,”you are too kind.”

“Anything else, Udongie,” the Ahjussi kept staring back at the couple even as she turned to leave,”what about a nice cool refreshing ice coffee for the hot-blooded man of yours?” She nudged the Busan Prince as she passed him from has back,”since you haven’t been here for such a long while, it’s complimentary….comes with the seafood soup.”

The ahjumma just wanted to watch the eye-candyish Khunwoo couple’s moments. So she prolonged the celebrity pair’s stay at her stall with all kinds of freebies and gimmicks. Indeed, watching Nichkhun bring up his chopstick to his Little Woo’s mouth and then the latter coyly pecks at the food like a bird and covers his mouth, smiling shyly and then Nichkhun suddenly gets a surprise when his Little Woo brings up a spoon to his mouth and he proudly swallows the contents, is like watching a romantic fairy-tale that one would live to remember.


	4. The Best Part

Nichkhun and Wooyoung ended up walloping a bowl of pork rice soup each at first but it was so lips smacking good and the broth was so tasty that Nichkhun wanted another bowl so they ended up having a second bowl. Nichkhun finished most of the second bowl because Wooyoung wanted to start going on a diet again. Apparently, some of the jjangpa’s commented that his face was getting chubbier when he ran into them at public places recently, such as the airport. In addition, husband Khun has been hanging around him in Seoul and cooking for him everyday, making up for his break-down after their episode of futile arguments, which stemmed from the secret wife* rumour that brew from within their nine Stray Kids.

*(A/N : need to read KhunWoo and Their Nine Kids in order to know what I’m talking about)

“Baby, delicious.....!” burped Nichkhun as he looked around the alley as he walked, fascinated by what he saw, which reminded him of Chatuchat market or the likes of Tha Chang. "Thanks for the meal…,” he burped again, his hand went over to his baby's back too, rubbing on it. 

"What?" Wooyoung teased, patting his husband's back,"The food's declicious or Wooyoung?" surprising him with his cheesiness. 

He knew that Wooyoung was imitating him so he grinned and suddeny said,"you're beginning to talk like me huh? Soon you'll start to fuck like me...."

"Shhh...not so loud!" Wooyoung gasped and covered his husband's mouth.

"Why? You don't like the way I fu--," Nichkhun stopped as soon as Wooyoung's hand went up to his mouth again but Nichkhun intercepted him and held that hand and then lightly kissed it.

"I l-like -- yet still," Wooyoung blinked and turned away, withdrawing his hand,"no need to be so vulgar....."

"Okay, then....make love....you're going to start making love the way I do to you," said Nichkhun.

Wooyoung turned away and smiled coyly.

Walking side-by-side with his huswife and occassionally clashing the side of their arms together is what Nichkhun call happiness at the next level. When Wooyoung acts all coy and moved away, he started attributing the collision to the narrowness of the walk-way. They were surrounded by more sundry stalls selling bedsheets, cushion covers, towels, pyjamas, toiletries and items for the household that a newly wed would find useful.

”Babe, I think I’m in trouble...,"Nichkhun burped and rubbed his belly again,"I don’t think I can eat at tonight’s birthday BBQ…”

“Look at that!” Wooyoung looked down at his husband's tummy laughed, knocking his knuckles on his husband’s tummy,”I never knew you’d ever develop a tummy! I thought you’re always the lanky and lean one…”

“It’s all your fault….you really pamper me too much,” Nichkhun winced as he burped again, rubbing his tummy again,”you should have eaten more of that stuff…you heard what the doctor said…you’re malnutritioned.”

“The doctor didn’t say that!” Wooyoung folded his arms and pulled a face,”he only said I’m iron deficient and that’s because I jump too much on my feet and burst some nerve endings on my feet!”.

“The doctor said you can lose weight but you shouldn’t lose your health along with it, pabo!“ Nichkhun pinched his huswife’s nose playfully.

“Whose birthday BBQ did you get invited to tonight?” Wooyoung feigned ignorance and looked into the air ahead of him humming at the same time.

“I..uhm…hum…hum…,” Nichkhun wanted to say something but the words got stuck at his throat and he ended up pretending to hum and shifting his weight to the ball of his feet.

“What is it, Khun Hyung?” Wooyoung’s hands were busily rummaging the display, and he wasn’t even looking at Nichkhun,”did you want to say something?”.

“Yeah…I…look here, Babe. I haven’t got you anything this year for your birthday…what would you like this year?” Nichkhun hooked his arm around his Baby subconsciously along the crowded alley but Wooyoung let it remain there, surprisingly. 

“Hmm…,” Wooyoung offered a half hearted acknowledgement, distracted by the household items on sale that read : Buy Two, Get One Free. ”Khun, shall we get those bedsheets?” 

He looked around and shook his head. He couldn’t possibly pay so little for the bedsheets or pyjamas and call it his birthday present for Wooyoung.

"That's so cheapo! I'd have to get the whole shop for you again like what I did bef--," Nichkhun's words were interrupted.

"You don't do that! You always do that when you take me shopping!" Wooyoung complained."You don't have to spend so much on me!"

"But I want to ... it represents my love for you! The amount of money I spend can't even measure my love for you, Baby! Bedsheets are too cheap...," Nichkhun declaread.

“It’s okay, Khun Hyung. It’s the thought behind it, not the price!” Wooyoung said adamantly."Furthermore, the red bed cover is a bit worn out now...we're going to need new ones...besides -- we're giving the small time stall owners by patronising them." 

“Baby….,” Nichkhun released his elbow and pulled back to look at his Little Woo,”that’s why I love you so much. Except for your LPs, you are so frugal, simple and considerate. I already love everything about you, yet, you have to kill me with your simplicity….wae, Yeobo….wae?” Nichkhun teased.

“Because I’m your best part, that’s why…,” Wooyoung trolled along and said softly as he turned away to hide his face but he started developing goose pimples when his Thai husband-to-be started singing. And he turned around again.

“Oh, ey

You don't know babe  
When you hold me  
And kiss me slowly  
It's the sweetest thing  
And it don't change  
If I had it my way  
You would know that you are.”

“Oieeeeeeee!!!! Nichkhun Horvejkul….shhhhh! We’re in a public place and yet, you are soooooo cheesy but….,” Wooyoung lowered his head slightly to hide the tinge of pink,”….but,” he coughs and then clears his throat,”…..I like it,” he blinked and smiled as he turned away, bashful and inundated with love filling him over.

“I just wanna see  
I just wanna see how beautiful you are  
You know that I see it  
I know you're a star  
Where you go I follow…,” Nichkhun stopped for a while and stared at his huswife. And Wooyoung had no idea what he was going to do next.

A hand went over his butt cheeks and Nichkhun groped it subtly again, causing Wooyoung to jump out of his cute golliwog hair.

“Aaaah! Nichkhun Horvejkul, how dare you!” he pretended to be angry.

“No matter how far  
If life is a movie  
Oh you're the best part, oh oh oh  
You're the best part, oh oh oh  
Best part… the……Best part…..my……Best part,” Nichkhun sighed at the last line that he improvised.

“Why the sigh at the end?” Wooyoung asked in surprise.

“Because..,” Nichkhun said through half lidded eyes and shook his head hopelessly,”…you fill me up with so much love, I don’t know how to say it….”

“If you don’t know how to say it, then don’t say it!” chuckled Wooyoung.

“You’re serious you don’t want anything for your birthday? What say you we go to a shopping complex after getting the bedsheets and let me get you another, say, hundred more LPs?” Nichkhun turned to his Woo and gestured with ten fingers up but Woo pushed down his hand and retained his hold on one.

“You’ve already given me the best gift of your presence…of being here for me at my concert and my birthday,” Wooyoung turned to look at the stalls on his left and then his right and sighed,”of supporting me and giving me strength and now making me feel like I’m the most blessed person in the world. What more do I want?”

“Oh really?” Nichkhun chuckled and rebutted sarcastically.”Some days ago, a certain someone was sitting alone at the dam overlooking the reservoir and looking like he was going to jump into it because of a certain assumption….” He laughed uncontrollably till he bent double forward.

“And has somebody now gone mad!???” Wooyoung folded his arms and cast an unamused look, ending up his sentence with a “hummphhh!” He sped up and walked ahead of his hyung in exaperation.

“Wait…..Baby……wait for me…..I’m a tourist, I won’t know how to find my way back if you leave me behind!” Nichkhun sped up when Wooyoung had gone much further ahead of him but his stamina is much better than his huswife, therefore he caught up quickly a head and stood facing him, walking backwards and holding his hands as he talked,”you want to leave your newly acquired husband behind? You mean you can bear to leave your very very handsome and nice husband behind?”

"Who’s very very handsome and who’s very very nice?” Wooyoung started to sulk and pout his signature pout.

“Don’t ever do that in public!” Nichkhun said.

“Do what?” Wooyoung snapped and pouted. 

”I meant don’t pout in public….it drives me crazy. You have no idea how sexy that pout is and I’m afraid I can’t resist you in public if you keep doing that. Babe….please at least turn and look at this poor lovelorn husband of yours and at least….please scold him, hit him, whatever?” Nichkhun breathed into Wooyoung’s neck ,”but just don’t ignore him,” and he rested his forehead in the crook of the shorted man’s neck.

Wooyoung squirmed in embarrassment,”eeey….no Khun Hyung…..eeey!” and faked coyness when he actually loved it when the older man did that because it shot heat right there. He glanced downwards at the cross-joint of the based of his pants. They felt unusually tight suddenly and he had to pull down the elastic of his drawstring pants to make room for whatever had expanded down there.

“I saw that, Babe….,” Nichkhun acknowledged without looking, pulling his own denim paddle pusher down from his hips,”mine’s worse. I’m wearing jeans and it’s tight jeans alright...not stretchable…not good....mmmm,” Nichkhun made a disgustingly low moany, horny sound.

“Just shut up and keep moving,” Wooyoung urged,”we have a few more invitations to distribute…hmmm let’s see, right ahead. We’ll take a cab to the uniform tailor’s shop or we can walk…up to you but my Mum said we’ve got to invite them!” 

“Uniform tailor’s shop” Nichkhun turned to look at his huswfife,”are we getting couple’s uniforms?”

“No! Uncle Kim the owner is my parent’s childhood friend. Their son and I used to be in the same class but he went overseas to study and I never saw him again after that,” said Wooyoung, brushing his hand accidentally along the back of Nichkhun’s hand.

“You really love to touch me, do you?” Nichkhun teased and smirked as he looked down at their almost touching hand, he knew that was more than just an accidentally touch….or rather, he assumed presumptuously.

“Suit yourself!” deadpan expression is one of Wooyoung’s talent besides dancing,"You’re getting delusional again!" Wooyoung said in a huff. He hates it when Nichkhun makes it sound like he's the chaser. He wants to be the one who's being chased. 

“We’re engage to be married. There’s nothing to get delusional about,” Nichkhun turned in a sidelong glance at his delicate partner,”Yes?”

Yes. Wooyoung mused. A curve formed at the corner of his pretty mouth and shapely lips. What Nickhun said was true. They were about to get married and become husband and huswife. There's really nothing to feel insecure or delusional about. It's all real. So real. Khunyoung is real, as Hottests and Shippers say.


	5. The Little Tailor Shop

Soon they got to a tailor shop entrance after about twenty minutes of walking. Instead of taking a cab, Nichkhun preferred to walk so that he could soak in the sights and Wooyoung was exceedingly obliging that day since Nichkhun was his guest in Busan but it then end Nichkhun suggested taking a cab for the benefit of his unfit, panting huswife who hasn't worked out for seven years. The cab driver dropped them off at the entrance of another section of the wet market such that they only needed to walk a shorter distance.

“Wooyoung of 2PM right?” the Busan cabbie gave a pervy chuckle.”And you must be his OTP other half, Nichkhun?”

Warmth rose up Wooyoung’s cheek. Perhaps he wasn’t conscious of it but each time Nichkhun and himself rode in a cab, away from prying eyes, their arms, fingers and legs would start getting tangled all over each others, thinking that no one was watching. The cabbie wasn’t blind.

“Keep the change, uncle,” Wooyoung smiled sincerely, pushing his hand back as the cabbie shoved the change to him, his lips contorted into a pretty shape as he smiled. Nichkhun watched, envying himself for having earned such a generous, courteous and considerate huswife.

They passed by six to seven shops before they arrived at the store facing of a tailor shop with a signboard that read:

Kim’s Tailor Shop

Nichkhun was trying to draw a comparison between the wet markets in Thailand and the ones in Busan but each place had a charm of its own. This one had clothes and materials stacked in an unruly manner, space utilised to the max and there was no consideration for aesthetics at all. A measuring tape hung around the neck of an aghassi well into his 60s or early 70s but arthritis fingers belie years beyond the way he looked. His gold rimmed glasses slid down as he bent over to measure the mannequin’s shoulder. Wooyoung peered into a roughly made noticeboard displayed amongst the sewing equipments on the window ledge that read:

10% discount on the 2nd piece

20% discount on the 3rd piece

Tailor our pieces get 1 free

“Uncle Kim, remember me?” the door chjime sounded as Nichkhun held the door over Wooyoung’s head and the latter slouched slightly so he could pass under the taller man. To anyone who didn’t know the couple, it was clear that there was a dominant and submissive segregation between the two men. The tailor stopped his sewing and peered from under his glass. Wooyoung watched him remove his thimble from his thumb.

“Oh my Wooyoungie, how tall you’ve grown!” the elderly man exclaimed, stopping what he did earlier and walked towards the Busan Boy.

“Uncle Kim, I haven’t grown any taller! The last time you saw me, I was already seventeen!” Wooyoung opened his arms and the elderly man pulled him into an embrace . They held each other for a while more and then Wooyoung pulled away to take a better look at the elderly uncle. He started asking about his health, his rheumatism, his business and why he has been slicing prices or why he was still using manual sewing machines instead of electric ones. 

Nichkhun stood at the side and observed. Wooyoung’s laughter sounded like the jingle of bells, and his moderately sized eyes sparkled as he spoke.

“It’s so good to see you, Uncle Kim but where’s Aunty Jin? Why don’t I see her around?”

“Your Aunty Jin has gone out to the bank and Sankyungie is working in China, didn’t he tell you?”

Wooyoung scratched the back of his neck and stuck out his tongue guiltily,”it’s my fault actually…I haven’t done a good job of keeping in touch. And sorry it took me so long to come visit you, Uncle Kim…”

“Awww don’t say that. I’m just glad you’re he--,” until then, the elderly man hadn’t spoken a word to Nichkhun,”my…my….who do we have here? You husband, right?” Nichkhun stepped forward and held the Thai-American’ by his elbow,”come sit down,” the elderly man invited and gave a bright smile,”you must be…..”

"Nichkhun…uncle, just call me Khun for short,” said the Thai-American, as he handed a bag to the tailor,”here’s something for you. It’s just a little token from our heart…”

“You shouldn’t have,” Uncle Kim took the bag and held it up to assess its weight,”what’s this? I hope you didn’t spend too much money on gifts. I’m just happy that you’re here. You really shouldn’t….”

“Uncle Kim, actually we’re here to hand this to you personally….,” Wooyoung handed a pink envelope to Uncle Kim with both hands,”…our….”

“You’re both getting married, right? You don’t have to be bashful Udonga, your parents have already told us,” Uncle Kim cut in joyful in his tone, suddenly he spruced up as he looked over Wooyoung and Nichkhun’s shoulder,”Old woman, come over here,” he curled his fingers in a sort of small wave,”remember, Udong?”

“Aaah! Udong-ah, you’ve grown so big!” she held Wooyoung by the side of his arms the moment he and Nichkhun stood up to greet her,”And you must be his…..”

“Khun, Aunty Jin. My name is Khun,” the Thai man’s smile was wide, befitting someone who was about to marry a Princess of his Dreams.

“Look at you, so macho and strong!” Aunty Jin circled Nichkhun and then appraised,”I’m sure you will be able to take good care of Udong, huh?” she elbowed him and gave a cheeky look,”Udongie is…”

“Aunty Jin, er…..I think we’d better get going,” Wooyoung quickly interrupted before more of his childhood secrets get spilled. Two days ago when they arrived, they had already visited several relatives and friends and they had already accidentally spilled the beans about some of Wooyoung’s childhood idiosyncracies and brat incidents. Some of those things were things that Wooyoung would never tell Nichkhun such as how he cried for three days and nights when he had his first injection in his butt when he had high fever as a kid or how he wet his bed one night after a nightmare or how he cried until he fainted when his childhood friend left for another country and how he was sucking milk from bottles until the age of seven. Although, he is allowed to be weak in front of Nichkhun, he didn't need all his childhood secrets to be spilled out in a day, not even to Nichkhun.

They left soon after Wooyoung hurriedly excused himself not before Uncle Kim and his wife gave Nichkhun and Wooyoung a lucky charm each that they had given their son and his wife but they considered it a Pagan belief or idol worship of some sort and returned it rudely to their parents. 

"Uncle Kim and Aunty Jin seems to be firmly rooted in Busan," Nichkhun remarked suddenly,"and they seem doing well on their own...," indicating that they are independent financially as Wooyoung confided to Nichkhun that he isn't even sure that SangKyung had been remitting money to his aged parents. 

"Not really. Tailoring is a vanishing trade. You can see how much price slashing this shop's undergone and Uncle Kim has been giving lots of discounts already. I'm not even sure if he's breaking even here, financially," Wooyoung contorted his face into a sad shape. 

"Isn't his son and daughter-in-law supporting them? That's at least simple filial piety, right?" said Nichkhun with a cocked brow. 

“Poor Uncle Kim and Aunty Jin,” Wooyoung sighed,”ever since their son left for studies in Australia, he was never quite the same again and it became worse after Sangkyungie married a foreigner.” Wooyoung wiped the sweat from his brow and his cheek with the back of his hand but found his hand being pushed away with a tissue dabbing gently on his damp brows.

“Don't wipe your face with your hand, you don't want to contaminate your beautiful white and milky skin and breakout in pimples the next day!” Nichkhun drew out another tissue from the pack and circled to the other side of his partner’s smooth and luminous face, carefully dabbing the tissue over the other’s damp brows and face,”I don’t want you to ruin your lovely skin.”

Wooyoung smiled at the considerate act of his husband while Nichkhun smiled as Wooyoung talked about filial piety.

“Well, I don’t think your friend’s lack of filial piety has anything to do with marrying a foreigner. See? You’re marrying a foreigner too but your foreigner husband is the one who wants to stay over at his future-parents-in-law’s place but their stubborn son insists on staying at the five star hotel,” Nichkhun assured and consoled his huswife. Watching how he mulls over Uncle Kim's state tugged at his heartstrings. He has always thought Wooyoung as cute but that isn't why he's so blown away by him. It's the kindness, warmth and consideration for others that stole Nichkhun's heart. He sighed again, heart warmed. 

Wooyoung bit his lips and smiled,”and I would also insist the same when we get to Bangkok, I kind of like the idea too but our stay here is too short so….,” Nichkhun put up his finger to his huswife’s lips to stop him.

“I know, darling… I know….,” he looked into the distance and sighed in contentment,”we both are going into an international marriage and yet we’re in no way less filial…aren’t we classic examples?” Nichkhun stuck out his chest and pulled a smug look on his face.

“Yes…but saying it out yourself like that doesn’t count anymore!” Wooyoung said as he pinched his husband’s nose and scrunched his nose at him cutely. Nichkhun reached for the younger man’s cheek and caressed it.

After they had left the shop and sauntered onwards, in spite of Nichkhun's monkey antics taking various selfies in the most unimaginable poses, he noticed that Wooyoung was exceedingly quiet. He nudged his huswife with his elbow, since the latter said that he had to keep his hands to himself.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, and Wooyoung nodded."Penny for your thoughts then?"

"Oh its nothing, I was just thinking that one upon a time there was this boy with the chubby cheeks who regularly came here to get his measurements taken for his school uniform and he was only this tall. Uncle Kim used to give him candies and sweets so that he would stay still," Wooyoung's hand went to his husband's waist height,"so much time has passed and Uncle Kim's hair has turned grey, I still can't believe it....Khun, I kinda miss heartland dwelling...haven't you ever felt homesick? Why do I seldom hear of you telling me that you miss home in spite of being away for so many years?" There was a sad air surrounding Wooyoung and his eyes turned moist, and Nichkhun picked that up easily.

He stopped walking and slid his huswife's hand into his, pulling him behind the wall. He pushed him gently against the wall and pinned him by both sides of the wall, and he looked down on the ground, sighed and looked up again. His dark orbs looked deep into the shorter man's eyes and his gaze deep and intense, penetrating his soul.

"Baby, know this okay, because this is really really important," Nichkhun's voice was gentle but firm as his face turned hard and serious. The chemicals shot right through his nerves whenever Nichkhun sounded like. "I only feel homesick when," Nichkhun paused and exhaled heavily,"when...I'm away from you...," and the smile that split the Korean's face was wider than the ocean when the Thai's eyes crinkled at the side but when he realised that Khun was trying to pull a fast one on him again a few seconds again by deliberately putting a grave and serious expression and then saying something casual afterwards, he started pounding his chest. 

"Khun Hyung! You're a bad guy! You're no good!" He repeated pounded on rock hard chest but Nichkhun grabbed his wrists with just one hand and leaned over,"only when I'm with you, I'm bad....I can be even more bad....you wanna see how bad exactly?" Wooyoung acted coy again and tried to free himself but he is clearly weaker than him. He shook himself free again but Nichkhun lowered his hand to his organ and gave a smirk. It was hard. Really hard. 

He leaned in and caught the younger man's lower lip in his mouth. Wooyoung sucked in all the air and let Nichkhun taste his mouth, he tasting his mouth as well until Nichkhun's breath filled his lungs in his entirety. Warm tongue shoved its way in and stroked the edges of his with its tip. It was ticklish at first but tongues soon danced and he shoved his in to gain dominance, giving in and letting himself slide into the Thai's need. Soon his pants felt tight too and the complete depletion of oxygen in his lungs that made him cry for more forced him to push Nichkhun's chest away with his palm. 

"Aaaa...Khun Hyung...," he let out in a hushed tone,"someone is coming...," footsteps of another cluster of holiday makers made him start to get edgy again.

"Wooyoung and Nichkhun from 2PM!" one of them squealed. Female that is. 

"What do we do now?" Wooyoung hissed but Nichkhun only cooly neatened the smaller man's hair and then his own. He slipped the younger man's hand into his and interlocked their fingers. 

"I will count to three. We scram at the count of three. Can you run?" Nichkhun didn't even display any nerve. Always calm and collected, he gives the always nervous and worried Wooyoung the much needed sense of security and assurance a person like him needs."Can you?" Nichkhun repeated, looking over his huswife. Wooyoung nodded. 

"Alright then," Nichkhun tightened his grip,"Three....two......one.......RUN!" till blood almost got cut off from his hold as he clutched the younger man's hand pulling him away from the squealing Hottests.

Even as they ran along the alleys, away from the meandering lanes and into the safety of another enclave at top speed till their feet flew, Wooyoung never felt the need to stop to breathe because Nichkhun already takes his breath away at all times, whenever he kissed him.


	6. My Mother-in-Law's Minimart

The Thai continued along the sundry stalls taking photos along the way like most honeymooning couples. Wooyoung would tell him how to pose and he would oblige by posing in whatever silly ways his little Woo made him sport. He pinched, groped Woo’s ass cheek along the way when he thought no one was watching while the other pretended to be irritated when in fact he obviously loved it when his international husband who’s so devilishly handsome stole accidentally touches on his strategic parts. He felt so damn proud of his handsome, generous and friendly Thai husband and was shamelessly parading him the whole morning.

And The Thai picked up things that he didn’t really need such as another few pair of socks with the word “Busan” on it and souvenirs too for the other members who hasn’t enlisted yet. All for the sake of prolonging the walk and silly antics to humour his huswife. They ate some more street food and candy sticks as they strolled down the market square. They stopped to pose and take some more selfies alone and together, at times they asked passers-by to help them take potrait and full length shots and then Nichkhun posted only his solo selfies without even a single toe or finger of Wooyoung in them. 

It was when Nichkhun ran out of things to buy after stopping at nearly every other store and seemed to be patronising the stores for the sake of patronising, he suddenly raised a strange request.

“We’ve been walking around the whole market square except your parent’s mini-mart. Why haven’t you taken me there? Shall we go visit your family’s minimart?” Nichkhun suggested out of the blue. 

“What’s there to see?” Wooyoung mumbled,”it’s just a humble shop-cum-minimart….”

“What do you mean humble? Nothing is just anything especially when it made enough to bring provide for the family and bring you and your sister up comfortably!” Nichkhun chided and his eyes trailed down at some of the scars on Wooyoung’s hand.

They were scars from getting cut while helping to pack and deliver goods to customers on his bicycle and was tempted to rub his hand in his, to wrap his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders but there were people around. In their early years, they have been talented in getting caught in the act by fancams. This time, Wooyoung spared no effort in reminding him time and time again to keep his arms to himself in case they got caught in fancams behaving like…well…a couple.

"Let's go visit your family there," suggested Nichkhun and Wooyoung suspected that he was saying it out of mere boredom. 

“Only my mum is there today,” Wooyoung spoke under his breath, as if he was embarrassed about something. 

“Then let’s visit your Mum!” Nichkhun led his huswife by his wrist,”and perhaps see if she needs any help.”

“B-but….K-khun y-ou’re not conditioned for this kind of manual labour…,” Wooyoung exclaimed in surprise,”it’s rough work,” afterall Nichkhun is the Thai Prince.

“Are you belittling me? Look at these guns, kiddo!” Nichkhun smirked and raised his arm to showed off his muscles again. 

“Who's calling who a kiddo?!Your Mum is going to be real upset if she finds out,” Wooyoung complained with a pout.

“This hasn’t got anything to do with my Mum and I’m no Mummy’s boy,” Nichkhun poked his huswife’s ribs and led him by his shoulders along the way,”now...take me there now!”

“Don’t want to…it’s nothing glamorous…,” Wooyoung whined, mock stamping his feet and aegyo-ed.

“It’s not as if I’ve never been there before…,” Nichkhun turned away and grinned creepily, rubbing his hands together,”why don’t we surprise your parents?” Nichkhun has heard more often than not that Wooyoung helped out by packing goods and supplies and delivered them on his bicycle to neighbourhood seafood restaurants, family restaurants, snack bars and offices. Just like Hottests are curious, Nichkhun had always tried to imagine how it would be like to see how Wooyoung helped out 

Moments later found Nichkhun at the entrance of a shop with a simple, non-flashy store label that simply says :

Jang Supplies & Sundries

The door slid open and Nichkhun got ahead of Wooyoung as the former suggested giving his future mother-in-law a surprise. Wooyoung dissuaded him from that as he said that his parents aren’t big on surprises like that.

“Aunty!” Nichkhun greeted boisterously.

“Oh hello…Khun-ah?” Mrs Jang squinted her eyes and greeted her son-in-law. She didn’t notice Wooyoung at first until he stepped in completely into the shop and stood beside Nichkhun, smiling at his mother. “Youngie, what brings you here so early in the day? Are you and Khun done with distributing the invitations?” 

“Mum, we’re done. We just came from Uncle Kim’s shop,” said Wooyoung, biting his lips and eyes cast downwards on the ground. Mrs Jang knew something was troubling his son and shifted her gaze to Nichkhun for answers.

“Aunty, our birthday boy, Youngie is upset because he found out that Sangkyung has relocated to Shanghai, instead of helping Uncle Kim in his business,” Nichkhun volunteered, knowing that Wooyoung would bottle up everything if he didn’t act as his voice.

“There! Is it that difficult for you to speak up, Sweetie?” Mrs Jang patted her son’s head and turned to Nichkhun,”thanks Khun, this boy of mine tends to bottle up everything within and then end up looking all miserable without telling anyone why but now that I know he has you, its a burden lifted off us,” she smiled in appreciation,”do continue to watch out for this boy, okay?”

Yes? No…not really, he keeps things from me too. Nichkhun was tempted to say but he held it in.

“Mum!” Wooyoung protested,”I’m not a boy anymore! Don’t do that!” slightly embarrassed he turned away and pretending to arrange the stocks and supplies on the shelves.

“Aunty, I will. Rest assured, I will watch over my Baby-Woo,” Nichkhun added and Wooyoung blushed some more.

“Still Aunty?” a voice sounded from behind a huge shelf and a woman with a huge box stacked so high that her face is concealed appeared.”You should be addressing her as Mum by now,” said the woman from behind the boxes.

“I mean M-mum,” Nichkhun rubbed the back of his neck shyly, for once. 

“Hwa noona!” Wooyoung gasped in surprise,”when did come in here?”

“I was here all the while, Sweetie,” Junhwa lowered herself by her knee to remove the box but a helpful hand lifted it away to clear the path for her automatically,”oh--thanks Khun!”

“You’re welcome, sister Hwa,” smiled Nichkhun who looked over to the courtyard and noticed Mrs Jang carrying a pail of water and bringing it in line with a cane bucket,” Mum, where do you want this pail?” he dashed over and took over the pail.

“Here, Darling,” said Mrs Jang ,”thanks so much…this is just perfect! Now you’ve better be on your way, ask Youngie to take you to the beach. It’s nice and relaxing . You both should relax and rest a bit before the party tonight.”

Wooyoung walked over to join his husband, “That’s what I told him Mum but he insists on coming here,” Wooyoung’s gaze trailed to the doorway leading to the store where Junhwa appeared with more buckets,”Hwa Noona, what’s this for?”

“Sudden unexpected order by customer. They want the eggs peeled,” Junhwa shook her head,”and they want it delivered to the restaurant by four. That’s why I came over to help,” said the sisterly figure and she lowered herself onto the stool next to the bucket and pail, joining Mrs Jang.

“Then there’s only two of you?” Wooyoung raised his eyebrows.”Where is your helper?”

“He is on urgent leave because of some family emergency, sweetheart,” said Mrs Jang,”I told you yesterday, remember?

“Oh--you told me? Looks like I'm getting old, I keep forgetting things...," he rubbed the back of his neck and mused how ancient he must be hitting the big three-O, "and where’s Appa?” Wooyoung looked around the shop.

“Appa is sending the first batch over, he’s till stuck at the customer’s,” said Junhwa and as she spoke, she dug her hand into a pail and started peeling the hard boiled eggs before dipping them into another pail of water. “Will you pass me the cloth please, Eomma?” Mrs Jang rolled a piece of yellow into a sphere and flung it over to Junhwa who caught it right on point. 

“Aun---I mean Eomma, we’ll help, right, Baby?” Nichkhun rolled up his sleeves and pulled another two benches over,”Sit here Baby, and I’ll sit over there. You help Hwa noona and I’ll help Eomma…,” the new son-in-law started giving directions.

“W-what a-are you doing, Khun Hyung, I didn’t invite you here to Busan to be our slave!” Wooyoung protested, flabbergasted, trying his best to pull Nichkhun up but the Thai wouldn’t budge,”get up!” 

“You didn’t invite me to Busan. I insisted on coming with you!” Nichkhun insisted. Too weak to pull the Thai up, Wooyoung lowered himself to sit beside him and in doing, Nichkhun stole a peck on his temple thinking that no one saw. From the curve at the corner of Junhwa’s lips, Wooyoung knew that she caught that, a warm tinge of pink flooded his cheeks.

“Khun, dear, don’t be silly now, boy. Your parents won’t be very pleased if they find out you’re doing this. This is rough work!” Mrs Jang rebuked lightly.

“No, Eomma,” Nichkhun declared proudly,”my parents will be proud of me for helping you out. In fact they will be ashamed of me if I don’t. Peeling egg-shells is chicken feed to me. Look at my muscles,” and he raised his arms to pop his bulging biceps.

“Really?” Wooyoung smirked a challenge,”Let’s have a little competition then! See who’s faster! Junhwa noona give us another bucket.”

"You shouldn't be doing this too Young, Hottest will notice if your hands have been roughened by menial work! Your idol hands have to be kept pretty!" Junhwa protested."The same goes for you, Khun!" 

"Hwa noona, just this once....?" puppy eyed aegyo won over his noona,"please?" 

Nichkhun flexed his muscles again,"my hands are rough and masculine already from weight lifting!" He glanced at his own muscles, one on each side. 

Mrs Jang and Junhwa didn’t protest after a while and let Nichkhun and Wooyoung do as he wished. Nichkhun did really well with the egg shelling and while at it, Nichkhun and his in-laws chit chatted about various topics under the sun. Nichkhun shared with his future in-laws about his parents business and how he used to help them too and Mrs Jang and Junhwa spilled the beans about Wooyoung’s childhood and what he was like as a kid, mainly good things and how cute and well-behaved he was as a child.

Junhwa told Nichkhun how Udong the OCD would check the whole house to see that the doors and windows were locked before going to sleep, not just once but a few times over before he gets to sleep, or how he was like the older instead of younger brother taking care of the family and was always nagging at them for forgetting to shut the windows or lock the door, or how courteous, considerate, kind and warm he was (not that Nichkhun didn’t already know). Nichkhun’s heart bloomed further when it was reinforced time and time again what a tidy, meticulous and caring person his huswife is.

Midway, they were joined by Wooyoung’s father who had just returned from his delivery rounds. Mr Jang had more stories to share and those were hilarious - about how Wooyoung would sneak out after dinner and practise dance with his chingus in the dance studio of his school until the next morning with just two to three hours of sleep before school and that’s why he didn’t do well in some of his subjects.

When Mr Jang found out about this, he went to the studio and threatened to smash the interior. Wooyoung knelt in front of his Appa begging for forgiveness. Mr Jang even confessed to Nichkhun that Wooyoung’s mother threatened to divorce him when Wooyoung got sick from kneeling for hours. Now, he doesn’t only not object - he even writes to Wooyoung with words of encouragement and feedback on his performance and public appearance. 

Nichkhun’s heart swelled when he noticed how closely knit the family is, much like his own side of the family and soon, Wooyoung’s family will be his family and vice versa. What completed his joy was that everyone in the family was looking forward to their upcoming wedding ceremony which they targeted would happen after Wooyoung’s enlistment. They decided to get engaged first before Wooyoung’s enlistment, not that they have no trust in the other but it was another step further in reaffirming their commitment to each other.

“I envy you your family. You have a lovely family, Birthday Babe,” Nichkhun turned to pat the back of the younger’s head as they made their way back to the hotel to change and then they got back to the beach again and lay on the sand to either rest or nap before the BBQ birthday party by the beachside. After the sold out concert the night before, and after waking up before the sun rose that morning to distribute their engagement party invitation which coincided with the birthday party, Wooyoung was badly in need of rest. The least that Nichkhun could do for him as his husband was to make sure that he gets enough of that.


	7. Shadows and Reflections

Being home in Busan, having concluded a sold out concert on the eve of his birthday, holding his engagement party-cum-birthday BBQ by the beach side with his beloved Nichkhun and his family ~ it all seemed too good to be true. The sound of waves, smell of sand mixed with Nichkhun’s musky vanilla scent and the gentle breeze brushing softly against his exposed skin is so therapeutic and surreal that he sometimes wondered where he was. It was too unbelievable that all of his best dreams have been rolled into one single dream, if it were really a dream.

It wasn’t easy to lay on the beach to take a nap when Nichkhun was always looking for ways and means to either tickle him or excite him into it althoughthe Thai-American he kept saying he meant for him to rest by spreading him out on the sand and covering his eyes with a cap and shades.

“Wooyoungie birthday boy babe, are you sleeping already?”what felt like the tip of a feather tickling his nose gave Wooyoung the urge to sneeze. His nose crinkled a few times but he didn’t quite produce the mighty splash yet until….

“Aaaaaaat-choooooooo!” Birthday sneezed so hard his stomach crunched up automatically. A tissue was shoved into his hand that covered his nose with and the tissue even “auto-wiped” his wet nose.”Don’t wipe for me…that stuff from my nose might get you infected…,” he pulled the tissue from Nichkhun’s hand and pushed his hand away.

“But my Woo-baby doesn’t have influenza now, there’s nothing to infect me with!” chuckled Nichkhun as he rolled onto his side and rested his head on his elbow on the ground. He raised one leg up and bent his knee, as if he was deliberately trying to seduce Busan boy in that Playboy pose.

“Who knows, I might be carrying something even thought I’m not displaying symptoms now,” Wooyoung pouted irritably. Sometimes Nichkhun just like to tease him.

“You really take care of me, don’t you?” Nichkhun watched his Baby from where he lay, relishing everything that his WooBaby did pampering and fussing over him when it was normally the other way round. He almost forgot for a moment, who’s the husband and who’s the huswife until his fiance pulled his knees close to his chest and hugged himself tight,”cold?” Nichkhun turned serious, worry in his eyes. 

Wooyoung nodded, teeth visibly chattering within his head.

The husband turned a little anxious as he realised how windy the beach had turned as the Earth rotates its way into dusk. Although the sun was still smiling on them, the soft warm breeze had turned into chilly wind and his fairer other half had been unrelentingly sniffing the wetness back in and wiping his nose non-stop. He quickly took off his electric blue jacket and draped it neatly around his huswife.

“There,” he wrapped his arm around the younger man’s shoulder,”better?” When he stopped chattering, Nichkhun tried to lay him down on the sand but the latter sprang up. Wooyoung felt like a huswife again that instant. There has to be a clear line separating the role of husband and huswife.

“Khun Hyung, no, I don’t want to waste our precious time here sleeping and napping away. We don’t have much time left here,” Wooyoung was referring to their return to Seoul the next day, a tinge of sadness in his voice..

“What do you mean we don't have much time...don’t make it sound like that, its soppy and inauspicious! Baby…we can always come back again, as often as you want!” Nichkhun rubbed the younger man’s back with swift strokes but in his heart of hearts, he knew what Wooyoung meant. He meant it would have to be until after his enlistment has been fulfilled and that’s a long time to be apart from each other.

Wooyoung forced a smile but quickly sprang up again with another suggestion for his tourist husband,”Shall we take take some pro shots against the horizon with your tripod and camera while the sky is still bright?” It was clear to Nichkhun that Wooyoung was trying his best to dispel the melancholy. Nichkhun looked over Wooyoung and he swore his eyes had turned moist.

Still, it was strange to Nichkhun that up till now, Wooyoung had not once told him that he’s going to miss him while he enlists but he remembered that Wooyoung isn’t very demonstrative with his feelings, preferring to cry silently in the bedroom than in the public. As Mrs Jang had said earlier “this boy of mine tends to bottle up everything within and then end up looking all miserable without telling anyone why.” So, Nichkhun decided to ask.

"Are you going to miss me?" he finally asked the Busan boy but there was no movement from the boy. Yet, from his breath, Nichkhun was able to tell right away he wasn't asleep and he heard him.

"Are you going to miss me?" the boy answered. It wasn't the first time that Wooyoung answers a question with a question and Nichkhun knows best how to tackle that. He tackles that with a seal of his plush lips onto the thin, pretty lips of Busan Boy.

++ 

An hour and a fifteen minutes later… 

Idols are so used to erratic schedules and they are trained to catch forty-winks in the most trying conditions that an hour of snooze on the sand was enough to recharge the body, mind and soul. Busan boy was awakened by Khun's shutter taking random shots of him in uncompromising poses such as sexy, suggestive playboy poses on the sand, kungfu leaps into the air, looking languid and pensive all by himself. He woke up voluntarily to help. Afterall, he was the host and Nichkhun was his guest. 

Wooyoung adjusted the aperture of the camera on his tripod and peered into it with one eye and shutting the other with his hand.

”Khun Hyung, relax your legs and spread your arms wider…your shoulders look a bit stiff….relax and don’t look into the camera. Look at the sky!” The photographer angled the camera on the tripod and made a few more adjustments but it didn’t seem right. He left the tripod and went to lie beside his fiance.”Khun Hyung, can you come over and take a look to see whether it’s okay?” He urged the older man to join him to check the camera angle from the aperture.

An arm came over his waist and slid its way up towards his chest and hot breaths ghosting along his collar bones made him jump up with a start.

“Khun Hyunggggghhhhhh! Not in public!” Wooyoung blushed and pushed Nichkhun’s arm away, eyes rolling around to scan the area just to make sure they weren’t caught at Haeundae Beach doing that sort of thing.

“But Baby, we’ve just already gone public!” Nichkhun stared in disbelief at the unnatural behaviour of his huswife.

“When? And how so?” Wooyoung scrunched his nose and rubs it.

“We’ve announced that we’re going to be husband and huswife over the past two days!” Nichkhun smiled, referring to the delivery of wedding invitation from house-to-house.

“B-but distributing wedding invitation to relatives and close friends is one thing, going public with Hottest and shippers as representatives of 2PM is another,” whined Wooyoung,”we can do whatever we want in the room but dragging 2PM’s name into it is another.”

“The 2PM members ship us too!” Nichkhun sat up beside Wooyoung. He wanted to wrap his arm around the younger when he licked his own lips but he lowered his arm when he reminded himself to pay heed to what the latter said.

“We’re now Directors of JYPE,” Wooyoung pouts as he folded his knees up to his chest and hugged his shin,”so we should be mindful of what we do or say as good role models and Hyungs!”

Nichkhun chuckled,”you’re worrying for nothing,” and pulled Wooyoung’s cap closer to shield his eyes from the sun,”hmmph! There…stay where you are. We’re about to be legally an item. It’s strange that here we are having our honeymoon but not a single selfie together.”

The older man lunged towards the camera and hit a button. As it started blinking red flash, he lunged back and lay next to Wooyoung,”staaaaaay….,” and he stretched out his limbs, parted his lips sexily, seeing that Wooyoung was in the same pose and looked dazedly up into the sky with his shades on,”stayyyy -- where you are!” Their first couple selfie in Busan ever since Wooyoung said “I do” was borned.

Thrilled beyond words by how the photo turned out, Nichkhun tapped a few times onto the camera transmitting the image to his phone and was about to proudly post the photo to his IG. At first Wooyoung didn’t realised that Nichkhun was going to do that but like thunder had just struck, he sat up quickly by this sinking realisation and stopped Nichkhun.

“Khun Hyung….NO!” he snatched the phone from his husband in alarm, spilling some sand from his elbow onto Nichkhun. Nichkhun looked a little startled by his huswife’s reaction.

“Why not?” Nichkhun furrowed his brows,”Hottest and KhunWoo shippers will be so thrilled. Besides we didn’t post a single selfie of the both of us together.”

“Don’t get confused, Khun Hyung,” the thoughtful huswife explained,”you’re here on vacation. I’m here on work. We cannot be promoting our vacation together because I’m not supposed to be here on vacation…”

“Harrr?” Nichkhun shook his head in confusion while Wooyoung rattled on and started complaining again about professionalism and public image. He didn’t see the rationale in Woo’s concern.”I took plenty of photos with Channie and Nuneo and on a separate occassion with Minjun Hyung too while I was working…and I posted them on IG too. There wasn’t any problem, not with netizens, not with JYPE….so w-what’s the issue?” Nichkhun wondered whether perhaps he is too simple minded to understand the complexity of Woo’s concerns. 

“Well, that’s different. Minjun Hyung and you were at work so you were promoting yourselves and with Chanuneo, it was work because they both co-hosted Khunvitation but you’re only here for personal reasons and vacation,” Wooyoung explained like a professor of Public Relations.

“I AM promoting something,” Nichkhun argued, “your birthday and En Call Busan.”

“It’s different, Khun Hyung.”

“What’s so different?”

“You are here at my concert as my guest and for vacation. Your IG posts should portray that you’re enjoying yourself and not working. Therefore you should not be promoting me,” Wooyoung pointed to his own chest,” in your IG at Busan touring for En Call concert.”

Nichkhun gave a look of utter disbelief, “trust you to make a mountain out of a molehill. Why do you worry about every single thing…oh my oh…I would never have thought of that….can you not be so complicated, Baby?” at the complicated train of thougts. To say that his huswife is a complicated man is an understatement. He's warped.

“We have to be mindful and responsible for our actions from now on….,” Wooyoung said after a few moments of deep reflection,”because we’re directors now…every action and everything we say are under public scrutiny. Just be careful”

Nichkhun rested his chin on his palm with his elbow on his thigh and stared at the younger in bewilderment for a few moments. 

“Also….most importantly you’re promoting Brother of the Year and it’s going to be aired soon,” Wooyoung knitted his brows looking stressed and terse to emphasise his point,”y-you don’t want Khunyoung shippers to get delusional and start boycotting your movie and your female lead, do you? It’s going to affect your ratings.”

And he couldn’t help but burst out laughing while he rested his chin on his palm. Wooyoung gave an unamused look and waited for his Khun Hyung to stop laughing.

“A-and….are you going to boycott my movie too?” Nichkhun teased his huswife. He remembered that when he was filming Wet Got Married with Victoria Song, the skinny little Udong of their rookie days back then boycotted his reality drama. The memories are just too stark and real for him to forget. Little Udong, the skinny, innocent Busan guy then even skipped his meals and pounded his chest sore and red to numb his pain and ended up getting love-sick for him when all those were just a show. He stopped short of reminding Wooyoung about it realising that it wasn’t a joking matter, something tugged at his heart and a phantom pain tore him inside when he recalled how worried he was then of him. “They won’t,” Nichkhun suddenly turned serious and held his fiance’s hand,”its just a movie and they know it!”

“They will!” Wooyoung pouted again,”haven’t you forgotten how they reacted to your We Got Married show?”

“Well, they reacted the way they did because of you, Babe,” Nichkhun raised his eyebrow one after another comically and stared hungrily at Wooyoung’s well-shaped thin lips,”mmm…,” he aimed and attempted to pounce on Wooyoung who lay on the sand beneath his Oakley shades, his hands behind his head ,”so you are saying we should stay low while we are honeymooning because its our private life that we’re not obliged to publicise to anyone, right?”

Wooyoung rolled away and dodged in time in spite of the shades. His ass had been groped once already by Nichkhun when no one was watching so he knew what his fiance was up to, craving hungrily for him . It’s difficult for him to hold back from pawing his huswife, especially when the latter looked so deliciously casual and inviting in his elastic waisted loose-fit lounge pants and sheer oversized white shirt, all too easy to remove. 

“That’s precisely it,” Wooyoung said softly amidst shudders while pushing his husband's chest away with his palms so that he wouldn't pounce on him,”so no selfie on our IG, okay?”

“But Hottests are going to demand them from from me!” Nichkhun whined.

“They already have our backstage photo, with my kissy lips and your half-lidded stare…what more do they want from us? A fancam of our bedroom activity?” Wooyoung reasoned.

“That will be nice,” Nichkhun smiled creepily, like he was planning to pounce again as he lay beside him on his side with his head resting on elbow. He was on holiday on Wooyoung’s homeground, so for once, he thought he could start acting cute and pouty to his huswife. He contorted his mouth into a kissy shape and looked at him through half-lidded eyes, requesting a kiss and tempting the younger but the younger man ignored him.

“If there’s you in those selfies, there’s not gonna be me and if there’s me in them, there’s not gonna be you. Not even my shoes! Period” The Busan boy maintained.

“What about shadows and reflections?” Nichkhun cocked his brows and gave a creepy smile, raising his brows and worming his arm around his huswife.

“What do you mean?” Wooyoung frowned when a gust of sea breeze blew his fringe into his eyes, and his husband swept his hair beyond, staring affectionately at him.

“You want to know what I mean? Then get up and I’ll show you,” Nichkhun slid an arm behind his shoulder and pulled him up , stealing another quick chaste peck on his lips. The younger man looked furtively around to see that no one saw, embarrassed by that act of adoration.

”I’m going to star jump into the air,” Nichkhun reached out for the camera and released it from the tripod stand,”the moment I jump, you snap okay?”

Wooyoung scrunched up his nose and stared incredulously at his husband like he had grown horns on his head. He humoured the man anyway, after all, he’s the guest in Busan and he’s supposed to make their pre-wedding honeymoon memorable. "I don't need the tripod," declared the Busan Boy and he took position just a few metres away from his husband ahead of the late afternoon sun so that the sun cast his shadow onto the glistening fine white sand.

"Baby, I'm going to jump now....three....two....one!" said Nichkhun as he sucked in his abs and tensed his torso, knees slightly bent in preparation for flight. 

The moment Nichkhun jumped into the air, Wooyoung snapped. Nichkhun posted that star jump shot onto his IG, the only picture he posted that had Wooyoung in it.


	8. Birthday BBQ

The aroma from the smoke emitted from the sizzling of meat and seafood on BBQ grill filled the air. Music played in the background mixed with the noisy Busan half-drunk revellers added to the mood of the festivity. An engagement party-cum-birthday BBQ close to the coastline was one-of-a-kind for Nichkhun and Wooyoung.

The BBQ wasn’t just to celebrate Wooyoung’s birthday, it was also an engagement party to introduce Nichkhun to friends and relatives.  Junhwa noona reserved a BBQ pit at a beachside bar for her brother although their parents insisted on a sit down traditional seafood restaurant. In the end, they let the birthday boy pick his choice which was the BBQ choice. Needless to say, Hwa noona and their parents left midway after fulfilling their ceremonious toast with the guests. The older guests from Mr and Mrs Jang’s generation left soon after too, leaving the boisterous half-drunk guests and the tipsy host. However, the groom was absolutely sober.

The party has been really fun for Busan boy as he flirted with his childhood friends from Busan but it didn’t seem to be as fun for his Thai-American counterpart. Feeling left out, he consciously turned his attention to the food. He turned the clams over and buttered the other side for the umpteenth time like an expert BBQ chef and then he meticulously arranged the cooked crayfish, lobster, clams and bulgogi onto paper-plate and served it to the guests. There was a special plate where he arranged everything in pairs - two tiger prawns, two clam-on-the-shelf, two slices of beef steak, two lobsters, lovingly BBQ grilled to perfection which he intended to share with his beloved  Wooyoung.

“B-ba --,” he stepped towards his huswife-to-be but stopped midway when his Baby was wrestled away from his possession.

The entire evening he found his Baby being pulled away from him by the guests for selfies, toasts and insensitive demand of his attention. Truth be told Nichkhun felt that his huswife was “stolen” from him that night. But instead of being jealous, he sportingly made a decision to join his Baby and play gracious host to the party guests as a couple. As he got on his heels and approached Wooyoung entertaining a group of people, someone  pulled him back by his elbow.

“Nichkhun, look here.....SMILE!” one of the guests that he recognised as Wooyoung's high school classmate linked arms with him and pulled him closer. He merely looked into the aperture when that guy aimed the camera at them but his mouth just wouldn’t stretch at the sides as he wistfully witnessed for himself how popular his huswife is to both genders. As if that wasn’t bad enough -- they spoke in Satori (Busan dialect) alienating him even more.

When they were done with the selfies, he watched from where he was -- Wooyoung was busy taking selfies too with yet another group of friends. A different group this time. Thanks to them for inviting him. He patiently waited and sat by the bar stools. Alone. The photo taking took longer than he imagined. He continued to wait but it seemed forever as he heard Wooyoung's laughter chorus into the air, happily gracing selfies with his photogenic face. Wooyoung looked genuinely happy. Very happy to reunite with his old friends. He didn't want to kill his joy and eventually took to the cans of beers for solace, finishing one can after another.

Still, beer of that medicre calibre of alcohol couldn't ever get him drunk, given his superior alcohol tolerance. He was the one who taught his Baby how to drink in the first place.

++

Three hours later…

 

The soft sounds of the ripples and the land breeze ghosting on his skin didn’t manage to placate the Thai American’s jealous fury. He had been lying on the sand with his arms and legs spread wide on the sand staring into the sky at the stars for the past hour or so.

Alone. Dejected. Jealous. Crying inside.

Some say that he looked like he’s just been dumped. Check out the IG post. Do you agree?

There was a brief snap of a flashlight almost blinding him.

“What are you doing here?” a familiar chiding voice came from the bar hut. 

He slowly rolled his eyes open and peered through half-lidded eyes, tipsy. The light from behind the figure made it difficult to see the features of the person talking to him. He squinted and strained to look at him, not that he didn’t recognise his huswife’s voice.

“Baby?” he rubbed his eyes to the vision of Wooyoung holding a phone in his hand.”You took a photo of me like that?”

“Are you that bored?” Wooyoung asked annoyingly, a wee bit upset at his husband for abandoning the party midway. Nichkhun slumped back on the ground and continued to lay on the fine, soft sand that formed a perfect cushion.

“Busan is so beautiful, Baby?” Nichkhun changed the topic, stretching his face into a smile instead.

“Yeah...,” Wooyoung leaned over, relenting when he found that his husband was calm and placid instead of angry."I’m sorry I neglected you, Khunnie," and he was compelled to let himself mirror him. Nichkhun didn't respond to that but instead spoke of something else. 

“Lie down next to me,” Nichkhun reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers, pulling him close to him and patting the area next to him. He smiled and obliged.”What are you going to do with that artistic shot of yours?” Nichkhun darted his eyes to Wooyoung’s camera and glanced briefly at it. He knew that Wooyoung took a candid shot of him in that manner when he was lying on the sand. 

“I’ll send it to you,” the younger man grinned, he knew that Nichkhun knew by then about his secret shot, ” and then you can post.”

“You take nice shots of me and ask me to post on my IG but you won’t allow me to post our selfies!”

“Of course not! We can’t do that and you know why!” Wooyoung reinforced vehemently.

Nichkhun thought for a moment and ran his thumb over his knuckles, hypnotising the younger man, ”I won’t,” he turned to look at his huswife who had his eyes closed, "not without your consent."

Wooyoung answered with his soft snoring and humming in contentment.

A while later, Nichkhun noticed that even the humming had stopped and the soft snores had turned into a deeper one,“Baby?” He got up and pried the side of his body up by his elbow,”Baby, are you asleep?” That act of his (of rubbing his thumb along the younger man's knuckles) must have been so therapeutic that he put him to sleep, “Pabo yah -- I just knew...that you’re tired and not admitting it.” The Busan boy's eyelids didn’t even twitch,”Happy birthday, Sweetheart….I love you, Baby. I love you so..so much. Happy birthday once again.” Nichkhun ran his hand across the younger’s cheek and stroked it gently,”bet you don’t even know by how much….,” he peered into the sleeping form and realised he was talking to the air,"....I love you," but he finished it off anyway in case something in the air heard him. 


	9. Bye Bye Busan

The next morning…

Nichkhun and Wooyoung normally wake up in this position -- one of their leg and arm over the other. It was Nichkhun’s leg and arms over Wooyoung’s this time. Nichkhun appears lean and slender but if one were to touch him, his muscles are obscenely hard (but that wasn't the only thing that was hard that morning), shaped in a way that no work out can achieve. They have been conditioned by Muay Thai training. The bulk of his muscle weight crushing his huswife was no joke to a person who has not exercised for the last seven years. His eyelids felt heavy as he tried to pull them open but he soon let them roll shut again and went back to sleep. He was tired, and he didn't realise it earlier until he reflected on it a little. Dead tired.

Solo concerts took the hell out of him, unlike concerts with five bandmates, since he was responsible for filling up all corners of the stage. Each time he groaned from restlessness and fatigue, waking up a few times at night, caring hands rubbed his back and coaxed him back to sleep. He already had a few dreams within that single night, his last night in Busan but they were all pleasant ones although they felt strange and surreal with the awareness that Nichkhun was by his side even in sleep.

It was barely dawn but the chirping of birds and crowing of rooster told Busan boy that it was about time to watch the sunrise. It must have been 5 a.m., at least from the shade of the sky. Wooyoung finally awoke, after a few internal alarm snoozes, feeling lucid and rejuvenated whenever her let his body wake up naturally with his body clock. As he was about to climb out of bed, an arm snaked around his waist and another up his ass, groping it startled him. He let out a soft yelp and ,”aaah!”

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Wooyoung apologised in a throaty voice as he to look at his husband. Nichkhun was supposed to wake him up but his arm pulled him back and submerged him under the sheets instead, ”mmmm….,” said Nichkhun.

“Time to wake up now,” his hoarse voice beckoned but the arm tightened around his waist further. His chest went on top of him, pinning him under,”mmmnh, don’t you want to see the sunrise along the coastline?” Wooyoung barely managed to grunt out voice with all that weight on him.

“Mmmhhh…no…..,” said the one behind him in a raspy voice, his back against sinewed chest ",I'd rather see you...."

"B-but -- how can you s-see me when you're on me like that!" Wooyoung grunted again with his stomach flat on the bed now and Nichkhun's chest against his back.

Wooyoung tried to untwine those strong arms free at his waist but was no match for him.

"Will you stop struggling now, Babe," Nichkhun growled through his teeth since they were busy working on him He turned back but only caught at most, peripheral vision. The seduction in the other’s voice was a broad hint of what’s about to happen but before he could make his escape, he felt his wrist grabbed and Nichkhun spun him above him and pulled him against his lap and chest. He came face-to-face with the look of raw need in Nichkhun's eyes. 

Now that he's on top, Nichkhun licked his neck salaciously and then nape and then behind his ears from under, his hands busily stroking his back and arse generating heat under his skin.Spending his last morning in Busan with Nichkhun wasn't his idea of how they should be spending their time. But his mind was telling him something, yet his body was telling him another. Small kisses and nibbles peppered all over him, teeth grazed his soft tender skinned made him whimper and moan senseless. 

To Nichkhun, the small grazes leaving teeth marks all over his neck wasn’t enough as they hadn’t had private time enough to do stuffs in the bedroom the week before and during the Busan En Call.

Wooyoung tried to make sense of what was logical : catch the breathtaking sunrise from behind the mountains in Haeundae Beach or rolling under the sheets? but before he could debate that further, Nichkhun spun him around and spooned him. His hands immediately went under Wooyoung's pyjama top and stroked him repeatedly up his chest, nipples, belly and down there, bringing about heat and want within him and escalating his subdued desperation to unbridled heights. “I missed doing this….I want you...I need you...now, Wooyoungie,” Nichkhun hissed in a deep erotic voice into his ears. The heat from the air of his lungs deepened the want and fire of need within Wooyoung hitting him down there at his organ. 

Soon, Wooyoung found himself rubbing his own chest, belly up and down exacerbating heat and tingles beneath his skin,”I want you inside me too,” there was horny passion and hunger in his voice too. It takes two hands to clap. It now wasn’t a game of who wanted it more anymore. Soon, his lower body was naked. One flick between the toes of Nichkhun, his pyjama pants was flung to the other corner of the room.

“Ever tried making love before dawn at a beachside resort of Haeundae Beach?” there was more smugness in Nichkhun’s voice."It's so romantic...." 

“Nich--khun….,” Wooyoung could barely project his voice when the older man repeatedly touched the the tip and length of his erection and he couldn’t ever get enough of that. NIchkhun knew exactly how to touch him. He turned around,”K-khun….ahnnnn,” and traced the hardness of Nichkhun’s muscles along his chest but that wasn’t the only thing that was hard and Wooyoung’s hand naturally went down to where Nichkhun’s gaze trailed, like a magnet, pulling his hand.

His own erection throbbed into Nichkhun’s hand and pulsated into it as he stroked the hardness under his boxes. Nichkhun’s is huge and straight. In fact Wooyoung has never seen one that is so enormous and up till now he still can’t get over the size of it. They say the slimmer a man, the bigger the dick but Nichkhun isn’t slim in the conventional sense at all. Under his clothes, compact and muscle mass dominated his stature and Wooyoung could never get over his bulk. The heat of the moment intensified and he was getting impatient and Nichkhun knew it.

Three minutes later...

“Khun…..ahn…….faster,” Wooyoung pleaded amidst half lidded eyes, his quicken breath heightened as he panted. Nichkhun refused to break the strokes, alternating the speed but at times he broke it to look at Wooyoung and then grinned in triumph when he saw that he was able to bring out the raw lust and desure in the younger whose sensual moans punctuated grunts.. 

”Do you like it?” Nichkhun teased when the younger man let out another moan of approval. He dove into the younger’s lips again, claiming his lower lip and then biting the upper one, shoving his tongue in and clashing his tongue against his. Never breaking the kiss, his hands were equally busy, holding with both hands and stroking the length of the younger’s erection, grabbing the twin balls and holding them in the heat of his hand. He stopped for a while to draw breath and then dove in for another kiss, while another hand stroked Wooyoung' thigh making the skin burn once more. Wooyoung he held his breath and gasped in anticipation of an enormous wave of ecstacy.

“Neee---koon please…..ah…,” Busan boy could hardly contain it any longer as his breath hitched and he gave out the loudest moan as he came into the older man’s hand, splashing cum all over his abs like aerated drink splashing from high pressure of gas queuing at the opening. Nichkhun licked the remainder off the tip of the younger and let the younger rest a while horizontal.

Wooyoung screwed his eyes shut and lay with his head fully extended against the pillow. The crown of his head pushed slightly against the bedhead as his trembling organ emptied itself completely. He let out another soft “aaaahn!” and then fell silent, exhausted and spent. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know that Nichkhun was helping him recover as best as he could for another round. His fingers combed against his fluffy fringe backwards.

It didn’t take him long before he could feel Nichkhun begging for his turn when he opened his eyes. Nichkhun was already stripped fully naked. Waiting. Rubbing his own organ and moaning at the same time. Self service, Wooyoung calls it.

“Look at him?” Nichkhun asked, glancing downwards at his erect organ, both hands wrapped around it, stroking, cajoling and teasing it spontaneously.

“Lube. Did you bring it?” Wooyoung, who by now recovered his breath was ready.

“Babe,” Nichkhun brought up one of his hand and showed Wooyoung that not only his fingers are already smeared with lube. Even his penis are ready. Wooyoung glanced to the side at the bottle of lube and sighed. While he was recovering, Nichkhun was still semi-engaged and it was small wonder. Nichkhun’s throbbing organ needed to serviced too.”On your stomach now,” he ordered.

And Nichkhun was getting seriously impatient. His voice said it all. The moment Wooyoung stuck up his ass shamelessly up into his face, his fingers dug in moving fast over and around the circumference of his ass hole, rubbing it firmly all around. Soon, another finger went in, prodding it and moving in circles, generating uncontrollable head and desire in him. Deeper and back and forth and against the roof and base, until Wooyoung moaned in half-pleasure-half-pain, craving for something else to get inside him that made him enjoy indescribable pleasure and tingling sensations of euphoria.

“Nee---khooon…..,” Wooyoung half begged his husband who grinned. He knew what Wooyoung wanted at that moment.”K---khun…….please…..,” even as he held Wooyoung by his stomach and moved his hips closer, he felt his trembling heat of pre-euphoria as if he’s anticipating something bigger and more desirous. “K--khun…..pleaase……”

“You want me to fuck you, right?” Nichkhun finally said as he guided his cock into the tight arse hole and moved his enormous head up and down over into the hole, shoving himself by his torso as deep as he could to make sure that his erection filled every corner of the hole.

Wooyoung rolled his hips from side to side when it burned…. it burned real hard when he hadn’t done it in almost a week until Nichkhun’s organ went completely inside him. He teared as it burned within his hole, stretching him too far out but what burned him was the throb of the huge and hungry cock inside him. He squeezed his thighs together, and in doing so created pulsating ripples as the full length and width of Nichkhun’s huge cock stretched his hole completely, maximising the heat and pain inside him. He let out a half grunt in reaction to it.

“Are you alright, Baby?” Nichkhun slowed down his pumping for a while and leaned over to check out the facial expression of his huswife.

“I’m f-fine….d-don’t stop!” the one below replied. Nichkhun kept kissing his nape and side of his neck, biting his earlobe and grazing him softly with his teeth. This was really too heavenly for Wooyoung to want him to stop. He was afraid he might get a heart attack if Nichkhun stopped. It was something like a kid’s ice-cream had been snatched away from his mouth just when he’s about to lick it and let the flavour fill his mouth. Heat of climatic pleasure, smell of iron and sweat filled the whole room. Nichkhun must have been so rough he tore his skin around his entrance. 

This was getting too hot and Wooyoung couldn’t take it any more mildly. He lifted his hips and swung with the momentum while Nichkhun held his hips and guided him up and down, back and forth. Both grunted, both moaned, signalling the other for more, not just more but increase in intensity.

“Deeper…….f-faster…..,” Wooyoung cried out amidst whimper when Nichkhun steadied his rhythm to a slower and more even one.. The next wave of pleasure anticipated with every shove from behind made him hold his breath. The pleasure that took over with every dive make him move his hips to guide his desired rhythm. Nichkhun had no choice but to thrust in accordance to him, movements turned faster and harsher and hitting against Wooyoung’s pleasure spot. He held on to his cock, to prevent an impending come, hoping to make it last longer until a cry from below left him with no choice but come in reflex.

“K-koooon…….aaaah….there!” Wooyoung strained his muscles and arched downwards, head buried into the pillow beneath so much so that Nichkhun was worried that if he didn’t finish it off, Wooyoung was going to be suffocated by the pillow.

Nichkhun jerked abruptly, seeing white as he grabbed his cock just outside the arse hole, spillage of white come all over his hand even as he tried to restrain its splash. His own body jerked into the come and trembled into the younger man’s body. His arch enveloped the shorted man below him nicely as they both trembled into the climax. It was like the collision of meteors. They came at the same time, letting orgasm take over them simultaneously. A sacred rarity. 

Nichkhun turned the younger man over onto the bed and he slumped himself next to him. For a while, they lay still, letting their heartrates and breathing slow own while they recovered. Too tired to move but able to talk,”Happy birthday, once again, Baby,” Nichkhun said softly as he turned and gazed lovingly at his huswife’s soft and emotive eyes that smiled.

”Thank you, husband dear,” he smiled tiredly and shut his eyes again. A curve formed at the corner of his mouth.

“I love you, my dearest huswife,” Nichkhun raised his hand and softly stroked the fair and soft cheeks of the one beside him,”from now on, you’re not to let any man’s hand go all over you, I saw that last night and I don’t like it at all.” Nichkhun ended his sentence with a scowl.

Wooyoung raise his head to look at his husband, slightly surprised that he wouldn’t let go of what it really was ~ drunken act but Nichkhun was smiling and pretending to be a male chauvinistic pig before he pretended to doze off, snoring aloud.

“I love you too, Khunnie,” Wooyoung allowed the curve at the corner of his lips to turn into a full smile and then he lay still again, succumbing to their post-activity fatigue,"I got it - I'm yours now...forever and won't let any othe man touch me." He knew it was a fake snore and he trolled along snoring too.

After a while, Nichkhun took Wooyoung’s smaller hand in his and muttered,”rest a bit more before we get going,” he kissed him softly on his forehead before pulling him closer onto his muscular chest, rubbing against the side of Wooyoung’s arm.

Wooyoung was so exhausted, he didn’t protest and whine about missing the sunrise yet again. There’ll be other chances to get back to Busan, or they could catch the sunrise from Bangkok or Huahin in their next vacation. It didn’t matter. Sleep came over him again as he breathed lightly this time, and his heartrate went back to normal. He felt safe, contented and so loved in the warmth of his husband’s chest.

 

++

 

It was time to leave Busan. Afer the KhunWoo couple (finally) had the opportunity to sample buffet breakfast at the hotel, they hit the roads. As Nichkhun passed under the gantry that read :

Goodbye and have a pleasant drive. Please come again soon. Busan town council

They soon hit the freeway and found themselves cruising along at moderate speed as their hearts beat as one. That was a memorable trip down Wooyoung and Nichkhun’s memory lane that they will never forget as it marked an important milestone of their lives as husband and huswife. 

And all the crew and staff had returned the day before or in the morning in separate cars leaving the newly wedded couple on their own, going home in their AVIS rental car. It was more romantic to drive home with just the two of them in the car. They were supposed to take turns but Nichkhun ended ended up taking up the drive for the entire journey.

Even though the drive was a heavy-weight six hours, having Wooyoung by his side, taking care of him by wiping his sweat off his forehead and face with refreshing wet wipes as he drove, feeding him titbits and refreshments while massaging his neck, thigh and arms (although distracting at times) and talking about anything under the crisp sun made the journey actually pleasant and seemingly shorter.

“Khunnie, can I post that photo I took of you last night to your IG account?” Wooyoung suddenly asked, smirking creepily.

“Sure, Baby,” Nichkhun was a little surprised wondering how Wooyoung was going to do that,”but babe you need my password to get….,” he was cut off midway.

“I already have it. You logged in using my phone the last time,” said Wooyoung casually ,”and you didn’t clear the cache…”

Nichkhun rubbed the back of his head,”oh really?” slightly surprised, he cocked his brows but kept his smile intact,”go ahead darling….”

“Okay,” Wooyoung tapped once or twice and then said out loud,”Bye Bye Busan (A/N : see previous chapter for that IG post)…there! Caption okay for you?” He looked up and searched his husband’s face.

“Whatever you wish to include as your IG post caption, it’s poetry to me,” Nichkhun smiled and slid down his hand to the younger man’s thighs, stroking it up and down and brought out more heat in him. Wooyoung’s senses immediately activated again as that act sent electric shocks through his entire body. Nichkhun always knew how to work him up. 

"Aaaa," Wooyoung whimpered into the sensual moan. For Nichkhun's ears only...within the confines of their car, "stop it!" Wooyoung hit his hand,"You're going to cause an accident!"

"How would that be so, Babe?" Nichkhun glanced at his Baby and then kept his eyes on the road,"I'm the one driving!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Wooyoung's voice dropped to a low sensual moan as he felt a warm palm grope the side of his thigh near his ass cheek again."Aaaah!" He cried out loud once more. Nichkhun will always be Nichkhun ~ unstoppable when it comes to anything to do with him.

 

~THE END~


End file.
